


When winter finally came...

by Alavia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alavia/pseuds/Alavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting again - this is how it starts. As to the further story I myself have multiple choices in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When winter finally came...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of novel I have ever actually written down, so it is basically my first fanfiction and generally a whole new experience to myself as I haven't done anything else in this so overwhelmingly entertaining community besides being full of passion about some great stories. English not being my mother tongue as well makes this business way more challenging. Let's go.

A single teardrop made its way down her cheek, rough from several days of travelling in the the cold and icy North. Standing motionlessly her hands grabbed each other indicating Sansa's sudden inner turmoil the sight of this very man evoked in her. It wasn't him, though, that caused this instant state of weakness, but her past he happened to remember her of. Although being so long ago, it in fact all started out with leaving her home for the capital and that was something she used to forget. The ambivalence of the latest events in Sansa's life made her first years of captivity not less important for her current self. But considering the recent threats she had to face forgetting her past every now and then was something she could apologize herself for. And still standing in the flickering light of the torches, which ornamented the shabby walls of the dining hall, she didn't dare to make any further step and therefore remained still in front of the long table. He was seated at the far end constantly laughing alongside the other black brothers about some inappropriate joke she'd rather like not to hear. Despite her young age Sansa has seen a lot in her life already, but that surely didn't change the fact of being a proper lady.

_He is happy. However, the wine seems to be the one to blame for that._

If he hadn't turned around shouting for another flagon of wine she probably would have contined this silent observation of her personificated youth and collecting all the reappearing memories that invaded her drained mind. And for a moment she even hoped that this strangely familiar face wouldn't stop moving, somehow fearing the confrontation afterwards. But then his smiling mouth changed into a neutral line of indecision as his deep grey eyes found their focus on her own blue ones. He straightened himself up while his hands rested on his massive thighs and kept on fixating his gaze on her just the same way she did in the past few minutes. Surprisingly, his drunkenness seemed to wear off. How long this moment went on she couldn't tell, but that didn't matter.

_And so I've met him again, The Hound. No, Sandor Clegane. Sandor._

She smiled weakly. Weakly, but all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is it. Not too much, I know, but at least something. Just to finally get started. As I prefer to write the text down on paper in the first place it took quite a lot time to computerise everything. In addition to the plain text there seems to be ALWAYS something to improve. I didn't expect it to take ages, but it did, now that I've finally tried. Let's see if there is at least one single soul to read this bit.
> 
> PS: I really don't know if I'll decide to continue that. It was more of making a completely new experience as I am rather someone to dutifully accomplish all the tasks the day has set upon me and then go sleep (after reading and surfing, of course). So I have always been rather the consumer than the producer. And this can be just as much fun, oh I know. I am willing to try everything out. Writing was most appropriate to start. :)


End file.
